A vehicle transmission may be shifted between multiple gears by engaging and disengaging friction plates and separator plates in a clutch pack. Clutch plates experience drag torque when in the open-clutch mode because of a narrow gap between separator and friction plates and lubrication fluid between the adjacent plates. Reducing open-clutch drag torque is critical to improving vehicle fuel economy.